Alchemist
by Haruto Nanomiya
Summary: Pada Tahun 2020 dunia di gegerkan karena sebuah temuan terbaru di bidang teknologi. Hal tersebut merupakan mesin yang memungkinkan manusia untuk melakukan Full Dive ke dalam Virtual Reality. Namun di balik keajaiban itu bencana terjadi untuk para pengguna mesin tersebut dan memerangkap mereka yang menggunakannya. Salah satu orang yang terperangkap merupakan Asagao Kouhei, seorang


**Alchemist – Prologue**

Summary :  
Pada Tahun 2020 dunia di gegerkan karena sebuah temuan terbaru di bidang teknologi. Hal tersebut merupakan mesin yang memungkinkan manusia untuk melakukan Full Dive ke dalam Virtual Reality.  
Namun di balik keajaiban itu bencana terjadi untuk para pengguna mesin tersebut dan memerangkap mereka yang menggunakannya.  
Salah satu orang yang terperangkap merupakan Asagao Kouhei, seorang jenius di bidang sains.

"H2O" Bicara  
'Sianida..' Berpikir

/=====/

Tokyo – xx xx 2020

=MC Point of View=  
"Link Start!" Kalimat tersebut ku ucapkan setelah memasang sebuah helm khusus untuk melakukan Full Dive.  
Helm yang kugunakan merupakan Nerve Gear. Sebuah mesin yang dapat membuat penggunanya untuk memasuki dunia Virtual dengan kesadaran penuh. Aku menggunakan mesin itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku dan memasuki sebuah permainan online bernama Sword Art Online.

Di depan mataku kali ini terdapat sebuah jendela pembuatan karakter yang akan aku gunakan untuk bermain di SAO.  
Karena aku tidak ingin ambil pusing, kutekan tombol 'Random' dan di hadapanku terdapat seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut putih sebahu dan pakaian berwarna cokelat.  
Akupun memencet 'Ok' dan pandanganku tertutupi cahaya biru lalu yang kulihat berikutnya merupakan sebuah monumen layaknya obelisk dan aku berada di tengah sebuah bangunan megah layaknya coloseum di Roma.

=Third Person Point of View=  
Seorang pria berambut putih yang baru saja sampai di Plaza di Kota Permulaan itu tampak bahagia melihat hal yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan keluar dari Plaza dan terperangah karena bangunan bangunan layaknya eropa abad pertengahan berjajar di kanan dan kiri jalan. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu dan tak jarang ia mendapati beberapa kios di depat beberapa bangunan yang ada, dari kios senjata hingga kios makanan.

Masih berjalan sembari menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapan matanya, pria tersebut tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orang yang ia tabrak merupakan seorang pria berambut hitam agak panjang dan mengenakan pakaian mirip dengannya hanya beda warna.  
"Hah~ Akhirnya terkejar~" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja sampai sembari menghela nafas. Ia merupakan pria berambut coklat kemerahan yang berpenampilan layaknya bandit bandit dalam anime.  
Pria berambut putih dan hitam yang baru saja bertabrakan memandang bandit tersebut dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya si pria berambut hitam yang telah menabrak orang lain kepada pria yang baru saja sampai.  
"Oi~! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" Tegur pria berambut putih yang baru saja di tabrak.  
"Ah! Maafkan aku. Apa anda tidak apa apa err.." "Aku Shion. Dan aku baik baik saja"  
"Aku Kirito. Salam kenal" Setelah perkenalan singkat dari pria berambut hitam bernama Kirito dan pria berambut putih bernama Shion. Kirito dan Shion mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang mengenakan bandana.

"Aku Klein. Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu Kirito" Ucap pria bernama Klein sembari menatap lurus Kirito.

Time Skip

Di sebuah lapangan luas, tampak Shion dkk tengah berlatih melawan sebuah babi hutan atau Boar yang merupakan monster terlemah di permainan ini.

"Kau hanya perlu membuat _Stance_ yang tepat… lalu Bang! Skill akan aktif" Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang bernama Kirito menjelaskan mengenai _Sword Skill_ kepada seorang pria berambut merah bernama Klein yang tengah melakukan kuda kuda dengan _Curved Sword_ di samping kepala nya.  
Perlahan bilah senjata Klein menyala kemerahan menandakan Skill yang akan aktif.

Kirito mengambil sebuah batu di tanah dan mengincar salah satu Boar di sekitarnya, batu tersebut menyala kebiruan dan melesat dengan cepat ke badan Boar tersebut memancing amarah monster/hewan tersebut.  
Boar berlari kearah Kirito. Namun Kirito menahan Boar menggunakan _One-Handed Sword_ miliknya lalu ia geser sedikit sehingga merubah arah lari Boar menuju Klein.  
Klein yang melihat Boar berlari ke arahnya segera mengaktifkan Skill miliknya dan melesat kearah Boar tersebut dengan cukup cepat dan menebasnya secara lurus horizontal, sebuah garis merah terbentuk lurus dari tempat awal Klein berdiri hingga ia berdiri sekarang ini.  
Boar yang tertebas mematung lalu meledak menjadi partikel partikel biru.

"Uwoooohh! _First Kill_ milikku!" Klein mengepalkan tangan nya ke udara menandakan betapa senangnya ia berhasil membunuh seekor Boar.  
Sementara itu, Shion yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka segera mendekat.  
" _GJ!_ Bagaimana jika kita terus _Hunting_ seperti ini? Aku akan mencari dan memancing beberapa monster, lalu kita lawan secara bersamaan saat kita berkumpul kembali. Bagaimana?" Shion memberikan pujian kepada Klein lalu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.  
"Hmm.. Boleh. Tapi untuk Party dengan Level sekecil ini sebaiknya kita hanya melawan Boar, Wolf atau Bear lalu saat sudah Level 10 kita cukup kuat untuk melawan Dire Wolf atau Goblin" Kirito menyetujui saran dari Shion dan Klein hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Shion mengambil beberapa batu kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam Inventory miliknya lalu menyiapkan _Dagger_ miliknya.

Mereka terus Hunting hingga waktu sudah mulai sore.  
Shion dkk sekarang tengah berada di sebuah Safe Zone yang merupakan sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan sunset yang indah.

Time Skip

=MC Point of View=

Beberapa saat yang lalu sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuhku serta Kirito dan Klein, kami mengalami teleportasi paksa dari tempat kami berada menuju tempat awal semua Player memasuki permainan  
Lalu seseorang bernama Kayaba Akihiko baru saja membuat sebuah pengumuman.  
Kami para pemain Sword Art Online tidak dapat keluar dari permainan. Dan untuk keluar dari permainan ini, kami harus menyelesaikan seluruh lantai yang ada di 'Aincrad'.

Oii! Apa kau Gila?! Bahkan Kirito yang merupakan Beta Tester membutuhkan waktu 1 Bulan untuk menyelesaikan 4 Lantai!

Sebuah tepukkan di pundak menyadarkanku. Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang menepuk pundakku, dihadapanku merupakan dua orang asing.  
Seorang remaja berambut hitam yang mungkin lebih muda dariku dan seorang pria berjanggut tipis dan berbandana.

"Shion. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Tempat ini akan menjadi pusat kerusuhan sebentar lagi" Ucap remaja berambut hitam itu.  
Ah! Suara ini. Kirito! Jadi yang satu lagi adalah Klein.

Kirito berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku dan Klein keluar dari gerombolan pemain yang tampak putus asa, marah dan senang?! Kenapa ada yang senang saat kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata?!  
Aku hilangkan pikiran tersebut dan berlari menyusul Klein yang telah duluan mengejar Kirito.

Kulihat Kirito berbelok di sebuah gang dan berhenti disana. Ia memandang aku dan Klein dengan serius.  
"Shion, Klein. Ikut aku. Aku akan pergi ke kota berikutnya dan mengamankan _Hunting Ground_ di kota tersebut. Aku tau jalan tercepatnya, jadi ikutlah denganku. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi keributan dan perebutan lokasi berburu di kota ini dan kita akan sulit untuk mendapatkan Exp" Kirito menjelaskan tujuannya untuk meninggalkan Kota Permulaan.

Aku mau saja pergi mengikuti Kirito. Namun, aku teringat akan sepupu ku yang ikut memainkan game ini.  
"Ah etto. Kirito, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bias ikut denganmu. Salah satu keluargaku memainkan permainan ini juga. Aku harus mencarinya" Aku menjelaskan secara singkat alasanku tidak ikut Kirito ke kota berikutnya.

"Aku juga. Dulu aku merupakan seorang _Guild Leader_ dan aku bermain bersama dengan teman teman kerjaku. Aku akan berkumpul dengan mereka dulu" Tak lama setelah jawaban milikku, Klein membuka mulutnya.  
Tampaknya aku dan Klein tidak akan ikut dengan Kirito.

Kirito yang mendengarkan jawaban kami hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian baik baik. Aku akan pergi ke kota selanjutnya, jika ada apa apa kontak saja aku"

Setelah pembicaraan ini terjadi, Kirito berlari menuju gerbang kota.  
Aku dan Klein hanya memandang Kirito yang telah pergi dari kejauhan. Setelah Kirito sudah tidak dapat terlihat, aku dan Klein memutuskan untuk kembali ke alun alun kota.

"Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana tampang sepupumu?" Tanya Klein yang sedang berjalan di sampingku.  
"Hmm.. dia perempuan dan sangat imut. Dia sudah seperti aduk bagiku" Aku menjawab pertanyaan Klein sembari focus berjalan menuju alun alun. Misiku kali ini adalah mencari dan melindungi sepupu kecilku.  
"He~ Apa dia masih single? Apa kau bisa memperkenalkannya padaku?"  
"Hahaha! Apa kau mau di penjara?"

/=====/

Sampai sini dulu. Kalau menurut kalian cerita ini bagus, mungkin akan aku lanjutin.

Berikut adalah Biodata OC di FFn ini :  
Nama : Asagao Kouhei (Shion)  
Umur : 17 y.o  
Sifat : Baik, Ceroboh, Rajin, Mudah Marah  
Hubungan :  
\- Asagao Tendo (Kakek)  
\- Unnamed Father & Mother (Meninggal)  
Pekerjaan : Pelajar  
Latar Belakang :  
Kouhei merupakan pewaris sebuah Perusahaan Obat Obatan terkenal bernama Asagao Pharmacy.  
Suatu ketika Kouhei memiliki rasa penasaran akan sebuah teknologi dan membuat nya terperangkap di dalamnya. Teknologo tersebut merupakan Virtual Reality dan Kouhei terperangkap di dalam sebuah game VR bernama Sword Art Online


End file.
